Alec Guinness
Alec Guinness — brytyjski aktor filmowy i teatralny, scenarzysta. W Gwiezdnych Wojach wcielił się w Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Zmarł na raka wątroby. Filmografia *1934 Evensong – żołnierz na widowni *1946 Wielkie nadzieje (Great Expectations) – Herbert Pocket *1948 Oliver Twist – Fagin *1949 A Run for Your Money – Whimple *1950 Last Holiday – George Bird *1950 The Mudlark – Benjamin Disraeli *1951 Szajka z Lawendowego Wzgórza (The Lavender Hill Mob) – Henry Holland *1951 Człowiek w białym ubraniu (The Man in the White Suit) – Sidney Stratton *1952 The Card – Edward Henry *1953 The Square Mile – narrator *1953 Bitwa o Maltę (Malta Story) – por. Peter Ross *1954 Raj kapitana (The Captain's Paradise) – Henry St. James *1954 Ojciec Brown (Father Brown) – ojciec Brown *1954 The Stratford Adventure *1955 Rowlandson's England – narrator *1955 To Paris with Love – Edgar Fraser *1955 The Prisoner – kardynał *1955 Jak zabić starszą panią? (The Ladykillers) – prof. Marcus *1956 Łabędź (The Swan) – Albert *1957 Most na rzece Kwai (The Bridge on the River Kwai) – ppłk Nicholson *1957 Tańczące molo (Barnacle Bill) – kpt. William Horatio Ambrose/sześciu przodków kpt. Ambrose'a *1958 Koński pysk (The Horse's Mouth) – Gulley Jimson *1959 Nasz człowiek w Hawanie (Our Man in Havana) – Jim Wormold *1959 Kozioł ofiarny (The Scapegoat) – John Barratt/Jacques De Gue *1960 Pieśni chwały (Tunes of Glory) – Jock Sinclair *1962 A Majority of One – Koichi Asano *1962 Nawiedzony okręt (HMS Defiant) – kpt. Crawford *1962 Lawrence z Arabii (Lawrence of Arabia) – książę Fajsal *1964 Upadek Cesarstwa Rzymskiego (The Fall of the Roman Empire) – Marek Aureliusz *1965 Pasternak – on sam (film dokumentalny) *1965 Doktor Żywago (Doctor Zhivago) – gen. Jewgraf Żywago *1965 Sytuacja beznadziejna... ale niezbyt poważna (Situation Hopeless ... But Not Serious) – Wilhelm Frick *1966 Hotel Paradiso – Benedict Boniface *1966 Misja Quillera (The Quiller Memorandum) – Pol *1967 The Comedians in Africa – on sam (film dokumentalny) *1967 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta (The Comedians) – mjr Jones *1970 Cromwell – król Karol I *1970 Opowieść wigilijna (Scrooge) – duch Jacoba Marleya *1972 Brat Słońce, siostra Księżyc (Brother Sun, Sister Moon) – papież Innocenty III *1973 Hitler - ostatnie 10 dni (Hitler: The Last Ten Days) – Adolf Hitler *1976 Zabity na śmierć (Murder by Death) – Bensonmum *1977 Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) – Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *1979 Druciarz, krawiec, żołnierz, szpieg (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) (serial TV) – George Smiley *1980 Gwiezdne wojny: część V - Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) – Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *1980 Podnieść Titanica (Raise the Titanic) – John Bigalow *1980 Mały lord Fauntleroy (Little Lord Fauntleroy) – John Arthur Molyneux Errol, hrabia Dorincourt *1982 Smiley's People (serial TV) – George Smiley *1983 Chory z miłości (Lovesick) – Sigmund Freud *1983 Gwiezdne wojny: część VI - Powrót Jedi (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) – Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *1984 Podróż do Indii (A Passage to India) – prof. Godbole *1988 Mała Dorrit (Little Dorrit) – William Dorrit *1988Garść prochu (A Handful of Dust) – pan Todd *1991 Kafka – główny urzędnik *1992 Opowieści Hollywoodu (Tales from Hollywood) – Heinrich Mann *1993 A Foreign Field – Amos *1994 Niemy krzyk (Mute Witness) – Reaper *1996 Dzień Eskimosa (Eskimo Day) – James Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Zmarli aktorzy